pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pichu the Mischievous Pokémon!
Jason was walking down the road, whistling a tune as he walked. Unfortunately, Route 3 and his only way to Lumex City was currently closed for some reason. So, he was off to Mimosa City, since he heard there was a Pokémon Cemetery there, he might as well pay his respects before continuing. He yawned as he made a sharp turn and Mimosa City became visible on the horizon. As he neared the town, he suddenly heard voices. "Get back here you little-!" He looked up to see people running his way. "Pichu!" A small cry came from his feet and he looked down to see a Pichu running towards him. And it was being chased by the crowed. "Pi~chu!" It jumped right over Jason's head, an apple in it's mouth as it ran. Jason immediately tore of the way to let the crowed continue to chase it. He pulled out his Pokédex. "Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Unlike it's evolutionary cousin, it is not as skilled at storing electricity, and when performing electric moves, may sometimes shock itself. It has a fondness for apples." "Hmm...that Pichu...it was just like Silus's. It had the Notched-ear." He thought, putting the Pokédex away. "And I missed it!" He sighed and started walking around. He stopped the first person he found that wasn't chasing Pichu, and asked for directions to the cemetery. He was surprised to see that the cemetery was actually in an open area. He had expected it to be inside a building, like the of in . He sat down at the entrance, quietly saying a small prayer for the deceased Pokémon. An man who appeared to be in about his late 60's approached Jason. He has spiky white hair and, despite being old, still looked a little young. "It's refreshing." He said, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "To see a child so young still care so much about Pokémon." Jason looked up. "Who're you?" Jason asked, trying to sound polite but it came out rather rude. "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's introduction?" The man asked. "Sorry sir. I'm Jason. Jason Reid." The boy introduced himself apologetically. "Jason...Reid...?" The man gave Jason a once over, and saw an Old Ball on Jason's belt. So this was the boy. Who would have thought? "You can call me Nelson. It's nice to meet you Jason." "It's nice to meet you too, Nelson." Jason nodded. "Jason, let me ask you something. You care for Pokémon, don't you?" "Hm? What kind of question is that?" Jason asked. "Of course I care for Pokémon!" Nelson chuckled. "Then do me a favor. You saw the Pichu that was running through the town, yes?" Jason nodded. "Capture it." He said simply. "W-what?" Jason was surprised. "That Pichu is a wild Pokémon, in every sense of the word. The people of theis village detest it. Capture it, and give it a kind trainer." Jason thought about it for a moment. "Alright. I'll find it and catch it." Nelson grinned. "Get going kid." Jason took off, leaving Nelson behind. "Pika?" A Pikachu poked it's head over Nelson's shoulder. The white haired man grinned. "Yes, that's him Pikachu. Let's go watch how this plays out." Jason Vs. Pichu "Alright Pichu! We've got you cornered! Give it up, or it's the end of the road!" "Pi..." Pichu looked desperate, it's cheeks sparking. "It's gonna shock us!" A woman exclaimed. "Just get rid of it!" A man holding a pitchfork urged them all. "Don't!" Jason butted through the crowd. "Leave the Pichu alone, I'll take care of it." "Chu?" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon found this surprising. "You'll take care of it?" One of the men spoke as if he doubted the boy. "Alright kid, take your shot." Jason picked up a Poké Ball, and threw it up, freeing Zorua from it's confines. "Alright Pichu! You're battling me now!" "Pichu?!" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon's cheeks sparked. It seemed ready for battle. Jason grinned. "Zorua, Shadow Ball!" Zorua released the blob of energy at the Pichu, who flipped and dodged it. It charged at Zorua, it's tail glowing. "ChuuuuuPichu!" It cried, slamming the Iron Tail into Zorua's face, knocking the Dark Fox Pokémon back. "Zorua, Scratch!" Jason cried, and Zorua scratched Pichu, leaving a mark along the Pokémon's body. "Piiiiiichuuuuu!" The Pokémon jumped into the air and released a powerful Thunderbolt. . Zorua dodged it. "Now, Shadow Ball!" Zorua released a large Shadow Ball, which hit the Tiny Mouse Pokémon head on, knocking it down. But it got back up, still battle fine. Jason frowned. "This is one persistent rodent." Pichu charged at Zorua, unleashing it's Iron Tail again. But, before Jason even commanded an order, Zorua released a barrier around itself, which stopped the Iron Tail, knocking Pichu back. "T-that was Protect!" Jason was shocked. Zorua had learned Protect. "Alright Zorua, Shadow Ball, go!" Zorua once again released Shadow Ball, which hit the stunned Pichu. "Now, Poké Ball! GO!" Jason threw the Poké Ball, and it opened, sucking Pichu in with a flash of red light. It fell to the ground, shaking with the dot in the center glowing red. The shaking stopped and the ball sparkled. He walked over to it grinning. "There. I told you I'd take care of it." The townspeople began to disperse, and Jason saw Nelson standing there. "That was a magnificent battle." He said, walking over to congratulate the boy. He knelt down beside Zorua, placing his hand over the Pokémon. The aches and pains that had been causes by the Iron Tail of Pichu's began to fade, and Zorua looked back at full power. "W..what...how did you?" Jason was surprised, but even more surprised when Nelson took Pichu's Poké Ball from him, placing his hands over it for a moment before handing it back to Jason. "There. There'll be no need to take the Pichu to a Pokémon Center. I can assure you it's feeling refreshed." "But...how?" Jason asked again. "You'll find out eventually." He pulled out an Old Ball, twisting it until it opened, a Pidgeot emerging in a flash of white light. Nelson hopped on it's back, his Pikachu looking over his shoulder at Jason. The Bird Pokémon and the Mouse Pokémon both looked at Jason as if they knew him. Pidgeot spread it's wings and let out a cry before taking flight, Nelson not saying a word. First Pokémon Contest and a new Rival! | Monkshood Town! Challenge from Amelia? Category:Episodes Category:Jason's Saga